


Princes of the Universe

by ineternity



Series: Exiled on Earth: The Master tapes [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Period-Typical Racism, Princes of the Universe, Telepathy, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineternity/pseuds/ineternity
Summary: The Master has done many things with his time stuck on Earth: joining a punk band, escaping a concentration camp, kidnapping the royal family (twice) but he never thought he'd be sharing a bed with the lead singer of Queen.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), The Master (Dhawan)/Freddie Mercury, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Exiled on Earth: The Master tapes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Princes of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krikkiter68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/gifts).



> Hello, you're here again? I don't blame you, the Master is very good at persuading people to read stories he's in. Enjoy and stay healthy and happy.
> 
> (I did not beta-read this and honestly I feel great about that :D)

(Set a few months after Bohemian Rhapsody’s release in October 1975) (‘Princes of the Universe’ was released almost a decade later in March 1986)

The Master hums contentedly to the music, takes another glass from a passing waiter. It’s one of those rare occasions where he tries to blend in with the social environment of the time. The early 70s being the car crash they were for his timeline; he’d made himself scarce in India- somewhere he’d never actually been before despite the insistence of passing racists.

The ignorance of humans in the 1970s still makes him squirm. A sideways glance here and there is bearable compared to broken glass and drunken slurs, he’d had worse in the 40s- of course he had- but he doesn’t dwell on it lest the scars rise again and threaten to suffocate him. So he’s here. He’s engaging. It doesn’t take much to channel O’s chameleon-like invisibility, just nod and laugh whenever any of the men in suits make a snide remark.

It’s almost midnight when he’s torn from his thoughts by a hand. It lands on his shoulder at first but trails down his arm, ghosting over the soft fabric of his jacket until it meets the skin of his hand. The Master turns slowly, flashes a polite smile to the circle of men around him and stares into the eyes of an album cover.

‘Hello there darling.’

A flash of heat rushes to his face.

‘Freddie.’ He breathes, stretching his lips into a toothy grin. A second hand settles on his waist and tugs him away from the men in suits who are suddenly very interested in where he is going.

‘Oh don’t mind him. You’re all terribly _boring_ , you know my dears?’

He doesn’t catch their reaction- the hand on his waist commanding him to follow.

‘Follow me.’

The Master- ‘O’- nods in acknowledgement, schools his expression to a polite smile as he is guided through throngs of partygoers to what seems to be the loudest room in the house.

‘Agent O. I do believe we’ve met before.’

‘And who might you be?’ The hand on his waist falters as it’s owner laughs himself into a wall.

The two of them are moving for a while before they reach a set of wooden doors The Master recognises; he is pulled quickly inside- away from the lanky suited boys and showbiz big deals who pretend not to notice the wandering hand now clutching at his arse.

The wooden doors pull closed and he is slammed backwards against the wall, now very obviously aware of the muscled figure pressing up against him. 

‘Are you going to tell me about all your adventures, mm? Across the universe?’ Freddie Mercury, _The_ Freddie Mercury giggles as The Master snakes his arms around his shoulders.

‘Oh you know, the usual. Subjugating galaxies, living like a king, seducing beautiful women-‘, a pair of open lips cut him off, laughing into his mouth. The two of them stay like this for a moment, gasping and grasping each other across the heated air.

‘Beautiful women, and you’d know all about those?’ Freddie teases.

‘Mm.’ The Master hums into his mouth, stroking away a curl of hair from the singer’s forehead to gently press against his temples. He projects the memories of her, kneeling in the Adelaide Gallery, arriving in his mind across war-torn Paris and receives a knowing groan in response.

‘Blonde.’

‘Astronomically so.’

They fuck on the bed, The Master finds himself cursing appreciatively into the pillows. Loud enough, he thinks, for an unsuspecting party guest to catch the tail end of his screams through the bedroom door.

‘Speak up, darling.’

He reaches his hand out to smack the man behind but then Freddie does something _amazing_ and he’s crying out again.

The night rumbles on, shouts outside fading in volume to hushed gossip. They slow, their bodies stalling to a gentle pace before collapsing into the mattress, satin sheets rippling like gloss over soft skin.

He lies there panting for what feels like an age, feeling the cool air of the room clash with the warmth of heated bodies. Neither of them speak. Eventually the Master turns himself round to face the man on the other side of the bed, feels his gentle hands slide around his waist and sighs contentedly. There’s a question hanging in the air that hasn’t been asked yet. He takes note of the busy silence, exhales pointedly through his nostrils- since when were nostrils this expressive- and decides instead to crawl further into the sheets.

‘Nazis, Freddie. Fucking Nazis.’

The hand on his waist grips tighter. They shift impossibly closer together in the infinitely large bed, away from the subdued chatter of the party outside

‘You said she was a beautiful woman.’

‘She is. Beautiful and cruel.’

‘Stay another night with me.’ His lover whispers.

Teasing hands dig into his sides and The Master finds suddenly that he is _immensely_ ticklish. Missy’s firm corset-waist lost in his awfully timed regeneration- like all her other attributes, he supposes.

The sky is dark outside, barely moonlit. Beside the silhouette of the house is a smattering of stars. He names them in his head, thinks about the ones he’s watched burn, about the surface of Mars and the dancing glow of the time vortex, about the mortal heat of the human beside him and how they cling to each other in the night.

Freddie points a finger to the window, circling it around the brightest star.

‘Then take me out there, my Master.’

He gazes out at the beautiful darkness, eyes hovering over gleaming points of light. Something rises up through his throat, frustration? Hate? A second Something forms in his eye, rage stinging his vision into blurred outlines of planets and people, everything she took away from him. At what he would do to her, what he would tear from her. Prove to her he didn’t have a God and it certainly wouldn’t be her. What was he now? What was he to her? What was Freddie to him? _A companion?_

‘I wish I could, Freddie. You’d break too easily.’ He is already the broken one. He knows that.

‘I’d like to see you try that, darling.’

A spark reignites between them, flooding the room with heat and in an instant he feels everything at once. The touch, tender-rough hands exploring and understanding, the moon’s silver light on his face, caramel and whisky and aftershave all at once. The night catches fire again and they waltz together in its flames.

~

Years later, the Master watches as meteors streak across the sky. He has to squint as the brightest of them flashes past, gleaming through space. It leaves a trail of light in its wake, clinging to his vision.

_Who are you thinking about?_ She asks.

_Someone who loved me._

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to krikkiter68 who has written an amazing fic called 'The Rabid Foxes' which I am in love with and has made me think very hard about Freddie Mercury and the Master existing at the same time.


End file.
